The New Olympus
by PercyIsBetterThenJason
Summary: The power of the gods are fading. How do they fix this growing problem? By recruiting their favorite children/demigods to fill in for them. Join the 16 newest gods in finding out how to rule the entire world, and how to controll their new, more powerful powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, welcome to my new story! This is mainly about Percy and the rest of the seven, and a few more of course taking over as the Olympians, as well as Hestia and Hades who have been added to the council.**

 **Percy- All of Poseidon's title as well as swordsmanship, loyalty and king of the gods**

 **Annabeth- Athena's titles as well as Queen of the gods**

 **Jason- Zeus' titles, minus king of the gods**

 **Piper- Aphrodite's titles**

 **Frank- Ares' titles, as well as animals**

 **Hazel- Hestia's titles**

 **Rachel- Hera's titles minus queen of the gods**

 **Thalia- Artemis' titles**

 **Nico- Hades' titles**

 **Katie- Demeter's titles**

 **Travis and Connor- Hermes' titles**

 **Will- Apollo's titles**

 **Pollux- Dyonisis' titles**

 **Leo- Hephaestus' titles**

 **Calypso- will be made into a minor god of cooking, and plants to be with Leo**

 **Clarisse takes over as a god of war as well, and is on the olympian council.**

 **Percy POV:**

I was scared. Let me explain, I was sitting in my cabin, waiting for dinner during which seemed like a normal day at camp half-blood, when I got flashed into where I am now, the olympus' throne room. It was strange though, instead of where Hera and Zeus's thrones were supposed to be, at the head, Poseidon and Athena were there.

"Demi Gods," Zeus started off dramatically, "We olympians are fading, our powers diminishing, we ask that you, take our place as the olympian gods. First up, Jason, my son, come on up now. With the power within my godly being, I hereby pronounce Jason Grace as the new master of my domains, Thunder, Lighting, and the sky itself, though not getting one of my titles, as king of the gods!" Zeus finished off with a lighting blue light blasting from his hand and into the heart of Jason, and disappeared. I looked at Jason, he looked dazed for a second, then passed out.

-=-=-=-=-=15 transformations later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Annabeth Chase with the power within my godly being, hereby grant u as the queen of the gods, as well as every single one of my domains," Athena said, as she blacked out after sending a grey streak into Annabeth's heart.

"Percy, I'm proud of you," My dad said with a smile on his face. I simply nodded. "Percy Jackson, with the power within my godly being, I hereby pronounce you the king of the gods, as well as all my domains," and right before he shot the sea green flash of light into my body, he said "good luck," After that, I passed out.

 **Sorry** **for the short chapter! Will make all chapters 1,000 words plus in this story from now on.**


	2. AN!

**I'm so sorry, but this is not an update. Both my stories will only receive updates on weekends. This is solely because of school and homework. Both stories will receive updates on both days of the weekends, and if I upload on Fridays, that story will get two updates that weekend, this weekend, The New Olympus will get 2 new chapters, and if your reading When They Meet, comment whenter or not you want to see a new demigod meet the Jiper, or do you want some of Percy's old bullies meeting him again? Review with your answers!**


	3. Rules, and Proposel

**One day unto my new schedule and I already messed up! Lmao. When they meet new chapter coming out Sunday, December 11, 2016. Enjoy! I messed up, Calypso will also be a major god, not minor! And Hazel is also the god of wealth.**

 **Percy**

When I woke, I was surprised to see the whole new olympian council awake. "And he wakes!" I hear from a voice to the right. I look over and see Jason, his father's, now his, master bolt flickering in his hand.

"When did you guys wake?" I asked.

"Well, first was Jason, since he was transformed first, and we all woke at five minute intervals," said Piper, who was sitting where Aphrodite was supposed to be. I just nodded and made my way to the head throne, remembering what my dad had said about me being the next king of the gods. Just as I was about to ask Jason how he had gotten his symbol of power, Chiron galloped into the throne room, holding a book, and when he entered, immediately bowed.

"Chiron, please don't bow I'm still trying to get used to being a god," I said. He rose and started to speak.

"Heros, the fates themselves did not want to come and scare you, so here am I, here to tell you what they told the gods when they rose to power. You all must be married by the end of next year, so that gives you 13 months to find someone to be wed, unless of course, you wish to be a maiden. Secondly, you must make your own ancient laws, as when Zeus faded, his laws faded. Thirdly, Percy, Annabeth, you are the king and queen of the gods, as Zeus and the olympian council felt that you would be married anyways, and Percy, after being asked to be a god twice, and your great leadership skills, made you ideal to be king of the gods." Chiron bowed, then all Hades, oh um all NIco broke loose.

"Silence!" I said in my most powerful voice. And surprisingly, the whole 16 gods that were argueing shut up. "We have 13 months to get married, and if you all don't come back to me with who you are marrying by the end of the week, or come to me saying you'll be an eternal maiden, I will pick for you!" I said, and as I said it, I walked over to Annabeth's throne and knelt in-front of it. "Annabeth, will you marry me?"

 **Annabeth**

Yes, yes, yes, I thought in my mind, but out loud, I only said one yes. Percy slipped the beautiful huge diamond ring onto my finger and sat on his throne.

"I believe that you all have places that your parents have left you, I would recommend checking them out. You are dismissed. Percy boomed, and I flashed to where I knew my mom's palace used to be.

 **do you guys want more of these short chapters, or less frequent longer chapters? Let me down in the Reviews!**


End file.
